


Beyond Repair

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Hakuouki, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is over when Okita dies—both of them know that, because both Kashuu and Yasusada only live for Okita. That's why they fight just for him at Ikedaya, but then, Kashuu breaks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Here it comes! My first Hakuouki x TouRan crossover! It's still more TouRan, though, because Yasu and Kashuu are the main characters, haha. Further, I completely forgot that Kane-san and Horikawa also were Shinsengumi swords, which is why neither they nor Hijikata appear in this fic. So... I hope you can enjoy it a little, even though I recently wonder why my writing style feels so... not like my writing style and completely messed up, which is why I wonder if this fic is actually okay... Comments are always appreciated, so please don't hesitate to tell me what I can do better! ^-^
> 
> The first paragraph is based on the Okitagumi children scene in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dV2jq-Py1Y4&list=LLx8GDMOxz_w2-NN7GZyR9qQ&index=25  
> And the end is based on this post: http://childundertheriver.tumblr.com/post/141971184694/flowerchan-weird-being-stabbed-is-more

_“Hey, Kiyomitsu, Kiyomitsu!” The blue-haired boy’s voice is so cheerful that Kashuu just_ has _to look up from his drawing._  
_“What’s up, Yasusada?” he asks, a gentle smile hushing across his lips._  
 _“Okita-kun said he got us something! He said it’s a surprise, though, and he will only give it to us if we’re both together. So come on, I want to see what he brought us!”_  
 _Kashuu gets up, still smiling. “Okay, just this once.”_  
 _“Great!” Yasusada already turns around to run back to where he came from and Kashuu follows him a little slower._  
 _They approach Okita, who smiles at them softly—the two young Swords have already noticed, he’s a completely different person when he’s around them._  
 _“Okita-kun!” Kashuu calls out happily._  
 _“Kiyomitsu!” Okita’s cat-like expression lightens up even more and they can almost hear him purr contently. “You’re really curious, aren’t you, Yasu-chan~” he chuckles, patting Yasusada’s head. “But since you fulfilled my condition, here’s your surprise.”_  
 _He takes a little package from behind his back and when Yasusada rips the paper from it in excitement, he finds six dango sticks._  
 _“Oh, you brought dango!” he exclaims, his eyes sparkling, grabbing one of the sticks and shoving the first two balls into his mouth at once. “So delicious!”_  
 _“There’s two for everyone,” Okita explains, taking one of the sticks as well. “You take one, too, Kiyomitsu.”_  
 _Yasusada eats his second dango sticks more slowly, an ecstatic expression on his face. “Mh! I love these!”_  
 _“Really? Then you should tell Nagasone-kun that.”_  
 _“Uh, Naga-chan made them? Since when can he cook?”_  
 _“He convinced Kondou-san of helping him,” Okita replies, his voice a little mocking. “Oh, you should’ve seen him. Even you would’ve loved the sight of Kondou-san in an apron, covered in flour, Kiyomitsu! It was the best thing I’ve seen this past week!” Now he laughs,  and it’s an honest laugh—a laugh nobody besides his Swords has heard so far._

This laugh is also what Kashuu keeps in his mind now, when they’re fighting at Ikedaya. He’s already severely hurt, blood dripping from countless smaller and bigger cuts in his skin—especially his arms—and his wrist feels as if it’s at least sprained, but he’s not nearly ready to give up. “I have to fight for Okita-kun!” he tells himself again and again, and it gives him enough strength to dash forward once more.  
“Kashuu!” a voice calls out to him and only from the fact that he’s called Kashuu and not Kiyomitsu, he realizes that it’s neither Yasusada nor Okita, but Nagasone.  
“Nagasone,” he responses, fighting off another enemy. “What is it?”  
The taller Sword comes closer, his blade reaching between Kashuu and the sword of a man dressed in black. “Sorry to interrupt you, but Kondou said Okita was in danger.”  
Immediately, Kashuu’s eyes widen in shock. “Where is he?!”  
“The upper floor. They say he’s coughing up blood although he’s not hurt very badly.”  
“Where’s Yasu? Is he with Okita-kun?”  
“I’m not sure. He wasn’t there when I left to get you, but maybe he’s there now. Let’s go back together.”  
Kashuu nods and dodges a strong hit from his opponent, then follows Nagasone as fast as he can.  
A few minutes later, he kneels down next to his master. “Okita-kun!”  
Okita coughs up more blood, his haori is already stained with red. “Kiyomitsu…”  
“What’s happening, Okita-kun?! Why are you—is it—”  
“Shh,” Okita hisses painfully. “The others don’t know. And I don’t want them to.”  
“But—”  
A hand grasps Kashuu’s wrist and when he looks up, he finds his gaze locked with Yasusada’s, full of determination.  
“Kondou-san, Naga-chan,” Yasusada says, his voice strong and suppressing his worry. “You get Okita-kun out of here. Kiyomitsu and I will stand guard here and fight off anyone who tries to follow you.”  
“No,” Okita protests, trying to get to his feet weakly. “I can still—” He’s interrupted by another apparently painful fit of coughing and, after hesitating for a few seconds, Kondou nods, tying his forehead protector around his head anew.  
“Fine. Follow us as soon as you can.”  
“Understood!” Yasusada agrees and presses Kashuu and Okita’s wrists. “Don’t worry, Okita-kun. We’ll be fine. It’s more important that they treat you.”  
Kashuu’s hand slightly brushes Okita’s light brown hair. “He’s right. See you later.”  
But it doesn’t work out the way they have imagined.  
The more Kashuu gets injured, the more scratches his blade suffers from, and one specific opponent just won’t let himself be killed.  
He fights back, no matter what Kashuu does, and Yasusada is too busy fighting other enemies to support him.  
So Kashuu soon uses his Awakening state, being seriously hurt after all—and promptly takes a forceful strike right into his stomach.  
Pressing his hand to the injury, he collapses on the ground, and Yasusada nearly screams in shock. “Kiyomitsu!!!”  
Breathing heavily, Kashuu’s glance wanders to his blade, just to see that the tip is nearly broken.  
Yasusada realizes this as well. “No! Hold on, Kashuu, I’ll take you outside and they’ll heal you—”  
Then, a blade buries itself deeply in Kashuu’s shoulder.  
The tip of the silver shining blade… breaks.

As soon as he has killed his opponent, Yasusada rushes to pick up the remnants of Kashuu’s blade. “Kiyomitsu… don’t worry… I’ll save you. Yuiko-san will heal you. You know, she’s the best healer in this country.”  
Indeed, Matsuri Yuiko, a girl who is a little older than Kashuu and Yasusada themselves, is said to be the best healer one can hire, and the Shinsengumi is lucky to have her work for them since Yuiko doesn’t only know how to heal humans, but also how to deal with Swords like Kashuu, Yasusada and Nagasone if they’re hurt.  
That’s why Yasusada is hoping—no, that’s why he’s sure she can breathe life into Kashuu’s blade and make him live once again.  
“You can’t… die like this, Kiyomitsu. You can’t break without even saying Goodbye…” he sobs silently, pressing the blade to his heart. “Yuiko-san will heal you. Definitely.”  
He hurries outside to find Okita stare at him worriedly.  
“Yasu! I’m so glad, I—” Then, his glance falls down to the damaged, broken blade in Yasusada’s arms.  
“Oh no. What happened to Kiyomitsu?!”  
“He… was seriously injured, and then… he… broke. But I’m sure it’s not beyond repair, I’m sure Yuiko-san can still do something for him, she can revive him…”  
Okita just nods without saying anything and Yasusada runs over to the black-haired girl.  
“Yuiko-san!”  
“Yasusada-kun,” she looks up to him worriedly. “Are you alright?”  
“I am, but Kiyomitsu isn’t! He broke, but… you can save him, right? He’s not broken beyond repair, is he?!” Yasusada almost screams the last question, but Yuiko only needs to look at Kashuu one brief time.  
“I’m so sorry…” She swallows heavily. “I can’t do anything for him anymore, Yasusada-kun. He _is_ broken beyond repair.”  
“No… no!!! This can’t be! You can’t be serious!” he cries out, tears suddenly running down his cheeks. “How can he be broken beyond repair?! How can you not do anything?!”  
Yuiko gently wipes away his tears while he clings to the broken blade as if it was everything he has. “I wish I could, Yasusada-kun. Do you… want to tell Okita-san, or… should I…”  
“…no, I’ll do it,” Yasusada decides hesitatingly, taking a shuddering breath. “He’ll just… he’ll need me, so I can as well tell him, can’t I?”  
She nods slowly. “Do as you wish, please. And… please also tell Okita-san that he can keep Kashuu’s blade, if he wants. I don’t need him for research, so he can stay with you if you want to keep a last remnant of his soul with you.”  
“…okay.” Yasusada slowly walks back to Okita, trying to mentally prepare himself for what is about to come now. “Okita-kun…”  
Okita looks up to him, biting down on his lower lip hard. “You’re… bringing him back. That means he’s… beyond repair, right?”  
“…Yuiko-san said she couldn’t save him anymore.”  
The commander takes the broken blade and presses it to his heart tightly. “Come here, Yasu.”  
Yasusada lies down next to him and they pull each other into their arms, holding each other close, while silent tears run down their cheeks.

Months pass, and those months become years.  
Two years after the Ikedaya incident, Yuiko has grown up to a beautiful, gentle young woman and Yasusada has become only a little older since a Sword’s aging process takes a lot more time than a human’s, a doctor named Matsumoto tells Okita a diagnosis the commander and his swords have known for a long time already—that he has tuberculosis.  
And Okita’s tuberculosis only gets worse. Almost three years after Ikedaya, he’s unable to leave his futon, even if he constantly tells everyone he was perfectly fine.  
One day, Yasusada visits him worriedly.  
It’s been exactly three years since the battle at Ikedaya… and since Kashuu’s death.  
“No, Okita-kun, you can’t leave your futon!”  
“I… I have to… at least let me go… to the shrine… I want to… talk to Kiyomitsu…”  
“You mustn’t! Your condition is too bad, you aren’t allowed to leave your bed. You need to—”  
“I’ll go crazy if I have to stay here any longer!” the commander nearly cries out sadly as well as painfully. “Yasu-chan. Let me go. Just to the shrine and back. That’s just… across the hall.”  
The blue-haired Sword swallows heavily, then nods slowly. “…fine. I’ll be with you all the time, though.”  
He helps Okita to get up and limp over to the small shrine the Shinsengumi has built to pray for their dead comrades.  
“Kiyomitsu… you’re calling for me, aren’t you,” Okita mumbles, a weak smile hushing across his lips. “You want me to join you… and I think… I’m ready…”  
“Okita-kun?!” Yasusada asks in shock. “What are you—”  
“Thank you… Yasu-chan…” Okita smiles up at him, a single tear running down his cheek, before all power leaves his body and he just falls over with a last, weak cough.  
This time, even Yasusada recognizes that he can’t be saved anymore. Tears running down his cheeks, he buries his hair in the slender neck until he can’t cry anymore.  
Only then, he finally gets up to carry his master to Yuiko’s quarters so she can prepare him for the funeral.  
“Ah, Yasusada-kun! I think I just found a way to—oh no, Okita-san!”  
“No,” he whispers, his voice a little hoarse. “It’s too late. He thinks… he _thought_ … Kashuu is waiting for him.”  
Yuiko wipes away the tears that have started running down her cheeks and nods. “Can you… carry him inside, Yasusada-kun? I’ll prepare him for his… funeral, then. But even now, I have a good thing to tell you.”  
Yasusada carefully puts Okita down on a lounger in the room before turning back to Yuiko. “What is it?”  
“Uh… I probably found a way to revive Kashuu-kun,” she says quietly. “But now… I’m not so sure if—”  
“Please!” Yasusada interrupts her, suddenly full of hope. “Please try it. I’m… alone now, and…”  
She smiles at him sadly. “I feel sorry for him and Okita-san, though. But if you wish so, I’ll do it.”  
The blue-haired Sword nods thankfully. “I can’t thank you enough. You always do so much for us, Yuiko-san…”  
“No, it’s fine. I’m glad if I can help. May I ask you to leave now? What I’m going to do needs my complete concentration, so…”  
He bows in front of her. “Of course. Thank you so much.”  
As soon as he has left the healer’s room, he encounters Nagasone who’s leaning against the wall, apparently bored, but when he hears the soft steps and looks up from the ground, his eyes show worry.  
“Is Okita…?”  
“The tuberculosis got the better of him,” Yasusada replies.  
Nagasone bites down on his lip hard. “…Sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault, you know.”  
“But I wasn’t there.”  
“Nagasone, _it’s not your fault_ ,” he repeats. “You didn’t make him ill. Nobody did. You couldn’t have done anything.”  
The black-haired Sword sighs. “I know. I wanted to be with you, though. You’ve got nobody left…”  
“Yuiko-san said she could revive Kiyomitsu. I asked her to do so as soon as possible.”  
Nagasone doesn’t look too happy with it; he knows it’s better not to try such things, even if she might have found out that Kashuu isn’t broken beyond repair after all, but if it’s what Yasusada wants…

“Kiyomitsu! I’m so glad!” Yasusada almost flies towards his partner, clinging to his shoulders desperately, tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably. “I’m so glad you’re back, Kiyomitsu…”  
Kashuu looks at him a little confused, kind of lost, and slowly brings up his arms to hug Yasusada awkwardly. “Yasusada… where is Okita-kun?”  
Yasusada’s heart almost breaks when he hears the worried voice. “He’s… I’m so sorry, Kiyomitsu… he’s…”  
“Don’t tell me—he’s dead?!” Kashuu gasps in shock. “Why?! Why didn’t you save him?!”  
“It… it was the tuberculosis that killed him! How was I supposed to save him from an illness that’s made him suffer for years?” Yasusada counters, his voice shaking. “He just—”  
“But… why did you let Yuiko-san repair me?! If Okita-kun is dead… there’s no need for me to live here.”  
Yasusada’s eyes widen in shock. “Kiyomitsu!”  
“Let go of me!” Kashuu calls out. “I… need some time for myself…”  
As he leaves the room, he passes Nagasone without noticing the taller Sword, and Nagasone just shakes his head, sighing.  
“I knew it… he treasured Okita so much. That he’s here again will just break Yasusada’s heart.”  
When Yasusada dashes out of the room, Nagasone grabs his wrist. “Don’t follow him.”  
“But…!”  
“He’s not in the mood to see you,” the Uchigatana scolds him. “You brought him back against his will. He always lived for Okita, so did you actually expect him to be happy to be here without his master?”  
“I lived for Okita-kun too! So why can’t I be a little bit selfish just once and hope he’ll get over it…”  
Nagasone pulls him into a hug, pressing the smaller Sword’s face to his chest. “Let’s watch over him. Who knows which stupid idea he gets.”  
Yasusada nods slowly. “Thanks… Naga-chan.”  
“Hey, calling me Nagasone is completely okay,” Nagasone mumbles, rolling his eyes a little. “We should go look for Kashuu. But don’t make it so obvious that we’re following him on purpose.”

Some days pass on which Kashuu avoids talking to Yasusada and makes sure to not be alone with him.  
But then, five days after Kashuu’s revival, the black-haired Sword knocks at Yasusada’s door deliberately. “Yasusada!”  
“Kiyomitsu!” Yasusada calls out in relief. “Come in, please. Can you… accept it now?”  
Kashuu stands in front of him, his glance serious. “Yasusada, kill me.”  
“…what?!”  
“Kill me,” Kashuu repeats. “I want you to kill me. To break my blade. I can’t stand being with you.”  
“What did I do? Tell me, and I’ll—”  
“You haven’t done anything! But you’re—you’re too similar to Okita-kun!” he cries out. “I can’t stand being here, knowing he’s dead, but having you around all the time… I’d rather die than having to endure this!”  
Yasusada winces visibly. “Kiyomitsu, I’m so—”  
“I can also do it myself, you know,” Kashuu mumbles, his voice shaking. “I thought I’d do you a favor and ask you… since you always want me to be with you… but I can also do it myself… seppuku is more honorable, after all.”  
“No! I—I’ll do it, if you really want me to.” Yasusada’s voice shakes now as well, but he manages to remain calm. “How…”  
“Stab me.” Kashuu has really made up his mind about this. “…please.”  
His partner gets up on trembling legs and unsheathes his blade. “You’re… really completely sure about this…?”  
“Yeah.” He takes a few steps back before running towards Yasusada. The blade hits his chest, passing it straight, its end reappearing from his back.  
Yasusada’s eyes widen and he can’t hold back his cry, “Kiyomitsu!!!”, tears running down his cheeks relentlessly.  
Kashuu smiles weakly. “How weird… Being stabbed… is more painful than I… remembered it to be…”  
Then, his body turns into ashes, his blade shatters into countless small pieces.  
And Yasusada collapses, crying silently, before he turns around his blade, aiming at his own throat. “I’ll follow you… Kiyomitsu…”  
The door to his room loudly opens exactly the moment the blade cuts through his tender neck, followed by a shocked voice, “Yasusada!”  
“Sorry,” he whispers before everything turns black in front of his eyes.  
Nagasone finds himself standing over two shattered blades, both broken beyond repair, and two small piles of ash. “You idiots,” he sighs, swallowing hard. “Leaving me all alone…”


End file.
